


The C

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Cussing, Dean in Glasses, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a C on a math test might just have great results for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The C

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a crappy title, but that's all I had.

Dean can't believe that bitch gave him a C. After how hard he fucking studied. He's one of her best students and she went crazy with her dumb red pen.

Okay, he'll admit that she didn't mark all over the paper. She just marked the ones he supposedly got wrong. But still, how is he supposed to retain the information if she doesn't teach it right?

He said as much to her two days ago. Naomi is just holding a frikin' grudge. Dean knows she is, she got him back at him because he "embarrassed" her in front of the class.

_Get it together, Dean. It's just a grade. You probably still have an A in that dumb math class._

At least his last class is outside. He doesn't have to deal with her again until Tuesday. What kind of teacher doesn't work the problems out on your paper so you can see what you've done wrong?

**_Lazy ones, that's who!_ **

She could've at least worked the problems on another piece of paper and copied that and then stapled those to their tests.

_**Laziness!** _

The hallways are slowly emptying when Dean reaches the door for outside. He'll admit he opened the door with a lot more force than necessary, but he's still ticked off. After the door swings open and he hears a grunt Dean stops in his tracks and slowly peers over his left shoulder.

There's a boy with messy dark hair doubled over holding his nose.

_Oh fuck! Please don't let this be who I think it is._

 "Hey buddy, are you alright?" Dean questions fixing his glasses over his freckled nose. They didn't need to be fixed it was just a nervous habit.

Dean crouches in front of the boy noting that his eyes are squeezed shut and blood is dripping through his fingers.

"Oh fuck, um, sit up I gotta get you to the nurse."

The other teen slowly straightens still holding his nose with his eyes shut. Dean digs through the front pocket of his backpack for some Kleenex.

"Can you move your hands right quick?" He does what he's asked, but his eyes remain shut.

 _I just probably broke my crush's fuckin' nose._ Dean lightly presses the Kleenex to the boy's nose. "Um," he lets out a small humorless laugh, "don't panic, but I think there's a small chance of your nose being broken."

Wide deep blue eye shoot open connecting with Dean's green ones.

"Hey, hey now, I said not to panic. Maybe if it is broken, and that's a big if, the nurse could just pop it back into place."

All that gets him is a raised eyebrow. This is not how Dean planned to meet him.

_You've done it now Dean. Now you'll have to marry someone you don't even like because that's what you deserve. Maybe if I beg for his forgiveness he'll have me._

"I'm sorry, give me your bag and I'll carry it." Dean watches as a bloodied hand starts towards the strap. "Hold on, don't touch it. You'll get blood on it. Um, just hold out you arms."

The raven haired boy snaps out one arm at a time annoyed.

Dean sighs and holds the backpack in one hand and goes to reach for his crush with the other, but stops himself.

Injured and annoyed the teen starts walking towards the nurses office.

The sorrowful boy spent the whole way apologizing. Saying things along the lines of, "I'm so sorry," "I'm so stupid," and "If you want you could hit me back." He's aware that the last statement makes him seem like a first grader, but he's doing the best he can.

Whey they reach the office Mrs. Rosen lifts her head away from the computer. Her eyes shoot open and her hand flies to her mouth. Dean's pretty sure she's gonna have a panic attack.

The woman rushes the teen to the bed fetching things to clean up Dean's mess. While she works Dean tells her how it happened and when he's done he's on the receiving end of a glare.

Mrs. Rosen fetches ice.

Taking off his glasses he runs a hand down his face. "I'm so fuckin' stupid. Man, I'm so sorry. I was so mad at Naomi, my math teacher, that I wasn't thinking that someone could possibly be walking on the other side of the door I took my anger out on."

There's silence while he keeps his gaze to the floor. So much for apologizing. Is he making it worse by just sitting here? Dean just didn't want to leave him alone. Because if he left it would've came across as rude and seemed like he didn't care. But he does care.

Dean spends extra time at his locker just so he could see him walk down the hallway. At lunch time his friends tease him whenever he watches the other boy at another table laughing it up with friends.

He's not a stalker... Okay, maybe those are stalkerish tendencies, but really he is way too nervous to talk to him. Dean doesn't even know his name for crying out loud. What kind of stalker is he?

_Where is Becky with that damn ice?_

Bringing up his gaze they lock with the deep ocean blue ones.

"Dean, come here."

Said boy gapes at the other. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Come here, Dean." He demands forcefully.

Dean pops out of his seat hurrying over to him. And no, he didn't find that hot. With his stupid, dumb, annoyingly hot slight deep gravely voice.... Maybe just a lil' bit.

As if sensing Dean was about to say something else he cuts him off. "Sit." He sits down on the bed beside the victim of his assault fiddling with his glasses.

_Maybe he's about to calmly cuss me out or, ya know, nicely tell me he never wants to see me again. It doesn't take that long to get ice._

"I didn't imagine that this is how we would meet. I see you in the hallways with Charlie all the time. Since we have the same AP class I was able to ask her your name. But you don't know mine, do you?"

Blue eyes peer at Dean questioningly. While his green ones are wide and he's pretty sure his mouth is open.

_Lick lips. No, I'm good._

Still not able to speak he shakes his head slightly.

The right side of the injured boy's mouth lifts upward. "Castiel, but my friends call me Cas." They shake hands.

"Look Castiel," he makes sure to pronounce it correctly, "I am so sorry. I fell s-" Cas grabs Dean's wrist squeezing lightly.

"Stop apologizing, I'm okay. It's not even broken... But if you really want to say sorry you'd buy me a burger."

Dean's brain short circuits. "A-a b-burger?"

Cas smiles wincing slightly at the movement of his nose. "I like you, Dean. And I would like to go on a date with you."

_Yes! I don't have to marry someone I don't like._

Dean tries to be smooth putting his glasses back on, while not having an inner breakdance session because Cas is still holding his wrist. And he want to go out on a date!

"Well, ya know, I'd, uh, I'd love to...take you out on a date. Because I like you too and I think you're pretty frikin' cute." 

Oh Dean and his mouth. That last part was supposed to stay in his head. Being smooth just flew right out the damn door.

Cas chuckles throwing his head back a little. "I think you're pretty frikin' cute too, Dean. But with those glasses on I might have change it to sexy."

The green eyed teen feels like he's on fire. _Why isn't there a fan in here? I hope Becky brings two bags of ice._ Is it normal for him to feel this hot? Cas still hasn't let go of Dean's wrist and he's pretty sure when he lets up there is gonna be a burn mark.

Meeting each others gaze Dean sees a mirthful glint in Cas' deep ocean eyes.

_He's gonna be the death of me._

Becky finally returns with the ice looking a little flushed.

Dean's heard things. Things like Mrs. Rosen and her husband, Chuck, one of the English teachers, having little handsy sessions in the teacher's lounge.

_That's probably what took so long for a damn Ziploc full of ice._

Once Cas assures the nurse that he's okay to go to class, she releases them both. 

Dean was thinking of splitting off since they exchanged numbers in the office. But once outside the door Cas held the ice to his nose and grabbed Dean's hand with his free one.

He was trying to fight the smile that was going to take over his face, but a small one managed to escape.

They stopped outside a classroom inside the building, Cas still not having released Dean's hand.

He's not worried about being even more late to class because Becky wrote them both passes.

Handing Dean his bag of ice and releasing his hand, Cas reaches for his glasses taking them off. Dean looks at him confused while Cas just smiles and looks at him, placing a hand on Dean's jaw and the one containing the glasses on Dean's chest.

Cas tilts his head leaning in placing a gentle kiss upon Dean's lips. Closing his eyes Dean puts a hand into Cas' hair allowing Cas to control the kiss. After a swipe of tongue along Dean's bottom lip Cas pulls back placing the glasses back in there place.

"I couldn't wait." He mumbles softly taking his melting ice from Dean's warm hand.

"I'm glad you couldn't." Dean laughed matching Cas' softness.

With one more gentle kiss placed on Dean's nose Cas goes into the classroom leaving a supernaturally happy Dean behind.

_I should thank Naomi for that C._


End file.
